


hot chocolate days

by kontent



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family Feels, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Riley doesn’t talk about prison, and she hates thinking of it. She likes to forget - because every day inside felt like she was just counting down seconds, minutes, hours.- Being in prison isn't just something you get over, but Jack is a good dad.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	hot chocolate days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightly_ajar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_ajar/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt:  
>  _Would you like a prompt sending? Because if you do I suggest forehead kiss. I love me a sweet, gentle forehead kiss. xxx_
> 
> Thank you so much!

Riley doesn’t talk about prison, and she hates thinking of it. She likes to forget - because every day inside felt like she was just counting down seconds, minutes, hours. She knew how long she had to be inside, and she knew she would have to wait it out. To be patient, to not get in trouble, to play the long game in order to get parole early.

But that didn’t make it easier. The days ticked by in slow motion, drawing out like the moments being stuck on the highway in the summer heat. 

Sometimes, she had thought she would never get out. That she would stay there forever, looked up in this nightmarish place. 

So yeah, she doesn’t like talking about that. 

Instead, she just curls up, on Jack’s couch, with the blanket she keeps stealing from him. And Jack - just understands. She never asks, but sometimes there are demons in his eyes too, demons she won’t be able to understand, not ever. And because he knows that, he doesn’t ask her about hers. He just brings her a cup of tea - or hot chocolate, on the days where her eyes are rimmed red - and kisses her forehead, softly.


End file.
